Video Games Sentai KyuuGamers
Video Games Sentai KyuuGamers is the fourth season of Kyledude788's Sentai series. It has elements of Kyuranger, Megaranger, Timeranger, and Go-Busters. This series has a theme of video games. KyuuGamers is heavily influenced with Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Plot The Virus plots to destroy the game hub, the 9 teenagers were teleport by the professor and then they became the unexpected heroes called KyuuGamers, the KyuuGamers must save the game hub from the destruction of the virus. Characters Unknown Allies *Professor Renki - An old professor who sent 9 teenagers to become KyuuGamers. Renki was once a CEO of a game company, GameLand, until his career went downhill. Virus *Datas - True Leader of the Virus and was created by Glitch. *Glitch - Creator of the Virus. Born from a failed, deleted video game. Creates Virus Elites and Gigas from video games. He's Hanto's assistant in LINK Corporation. *Elites - Glitch's creations of regular sized monsters. Created from video games. **Voidslasher (1) - Boss from Star Runner **Minotaur (2) - Boss from Dungeon Quest *Gigas - Glitch's creations of giant monsters. Created from video games. **Stone Gaia (2) - Giant Boss from Dungeon Quest LINK Corporation LINK Corporation is a game company that creates games for the new generation. They're responsible for GameLand's corruption. *Hanto Morikawa - CEO of LINK Corps. and secretly working for the VIRUS only in order to gain more fame and money. LINK Game Sentai KyuuMaster Arsenal *Game Stall *Game Coins * Arcade Changers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Game Minder ◆ * Arcade Booster ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Super Gamer Blaster ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Mega Gamer Cannon ◆◆◆◆◆ ***KyuuGamer Hammer ◆ *** KyuuGamer Axe ◆ *** KyuuGamer Lance ◆ *** KyuuGamer Blaster ◆ *** KyuuGamer Baton ◆ **Delta Gamer Blaster ◆◆◆◆ *** KyuuGamer Mace ◆ *** KyuuGamer Bow ◆ *** KyuuGamer Sword ◆ *** KyuuGamer Rapier ◆ * KyuuGamer Scythe ◆ Zords :Legend: piloted mecha *Lv.10 Super Formation GameJet Phi/GameRobo Sigma/GameRobo Omega ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Lv.2 Formation GameJet Gamma/GameRobo Beta/GameRobo Alpha ◆◆◆◆◆ ***GameJet Red ◆ ***GameJet Yellow ◆ ***GameJet Green ◆ ***GameJet Blue ◆ ***GameJet Pink ◆ **Lv.2 Formation GameJet Zeta/GameRobo Epsilon/GameRobo Delta ◆◆◆◆ ***GameJet Orange ◆ ***GameJet Cyan ◆ ***GameJet Purple ◆ ***GameJet White ◆ *Shadow Formation DarkRider Mega/DarkRobo ◆ **DarkRider 1 ◆ **DarkRider 2 ◆ **DarkRider 3 ◆ **DarkRider 4 ◆ **DarkRider 5 ◆ Episode #Stage 1: Let's Start The Game (9 Lv.1 KyuuGamers debut) #Stage 2: Level Up!! (9 Lv.2 KyuuGamers, GameJets, GameJet Gamma/GameRobo Beta/GameRobo Alpha, and Lv.1 and Lv.2 Black Gamer's debut) #Stage 3: Black Gamer (GameJet Zeta/GameRobo Epsilon/GameRobo Delta debut) #Stage 4: New Upgrades (DarkRider Mega/DarkRobo debut) #Stage 5: Glitch (Glitch's debut) #Stage 6: Skates of Fury #Stage 7: Battle of Two Leaders #Stage 8: Sports Brothers #Stage 9: Dragon Rebellion - This episode is where KyuuGamers obtain a Level 5 Game Stall. However when Hiroshi used it, he become out of control. #Stage 10: Savage Jungle #Stage 11: Land of Tanks #Stage 12: Unlocking The Power #Stage 13: LINK Corporation #Stage 14: Renki's Past #Stage 15: Secret Password (Black Gamer's Lv.10 debut) #Stage 16: Hiroshi's Anger (Red Gamer's Lv.10 debut) #Stage 17: LINK CORE #Stage 18: Virus Invasion Part 1 (Yellow Gamer's, Green Gamer's, Blue Gamer's, and Pink Gamer's Lv.10 debut) #Stage 19: Virus Invasion Part 2 (Orange Gamer's, Cyan Gamer's, Purple Gamer's, and White Gamer's Lv.10 debut) #Stage 20: 10 out of 10 (GameJet Phi/GameRobo Sigma/GameRobo Omega debut) #Stage 21: Food Savage #Stage 22: Falling in Love #Stage 23: Secrets Revealed - In this episode, Black Gamer's identity was revealed by the public. #Stage 24: LINK's Ceremony #Stage 25: Truth (Black Master's Lv.50 debut) - In this episode, Ken Morikawa showed himself to the stage as he revealed the truth behind LINK Corporation to the worldwide media and public. He shows a video where his father and Glitch joined forces as he revealed Glitch is the creator of the Virus and his father creating a plan using the Virus. After that, Ken used the LINK CORE with the Bug Core and combine those two into a morpher to become Black Master Lv.50. #Stage 26: The Secret Alliance #Stage 27: Glitch's Uprising #Stage 28: The Anger of the Morikawa Siblings (Chariot Master/Chariot Robo debut) #Stage 29: Chrono Trial (Red Master LV.50 debut) #Stage 30: LINK Game Sentai KyuuMasters (The rest of the KyuuMasters' debut) #Stage 31: Triple Threat #Stage 32: Sibling Rivalry (Speed Master/Speed Robo debut) #Stage 33: Guns and Wheels (Tank Master/Tank Robo, Drive Master/Drive Robo debut) #Stage 34: Get Ready To Fight! (Brawler Master/Brawler Robo debut) #Stage 35: Girl Power (Warlord Master/Warlord Robo, Concert Master/Concert Robo, Leon Master/Leon Robo, Puzzle Master/Puzzle Robo debut) #Stage 36: Quest vs. Fantasy (Dragon Master/Dragon Robo debut) #Stage 37: Gaming Heart #Stage 38: Christmas #Stage 39: Sibling Comfort #Stage 40: Ken's New Creation #Stage 41: KyuuGamers vs. KyuuMasters #Stage 42: The Battle Against The Virus #Stage 43: Glitch's Upgrade #Stage 44: Virus Domination #Stage 45: Virus' True Leader (Data's Debut) #Stage 46: KyuuMasters' Revenge (Glitch's Defeat) #Stage 47: Final Boss #Stage 48: Game Over (Data's Defeat) Trivia *This is the second time in kyledude's series that the main rangers have more forms, like Shaman Sentai Kyureiger. *The male rangers are red, orange, yellow, blue, and purple. *The female rangers are green, cyan, white, and pink. *Black Gamer remains a villain till episode 25. *In episode 30, they'll be a debut of a villain sentai team. Category:Kyledude788